


Ce que murmurent nos soupirs

by charlotteailleurs



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elu - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, i guess, one shots, this is my first fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteailleurs/pseuds/charlotteailleurs
Summary: C'est ce que murmurent les soupirs qui s'échappent de Lucas tandis qu'Eliott repose contre sa poitrine et respire par bouffées tièdes sur sa clavicule. Ses cheveux désordonnées, mal coiffés (magnifiques, un de ses endroits favoris pour y nicher ses doigts) lui chatouillent le menton et le côté du cou.





	Ce que murmurent nos soupirs

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fanfiction de tous les temps. J'ai (un peu) le trac. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
> J'ai préféré la garder assez courte, si vous voulez d'autres textes plus longs, faites le moi savoir.
> 
> This fic has been translated into English here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209399

Pas peur, pas peur. Pas peur. 

C'est ce que murmurent les soupirs qui s'échappent de Lucas tandis qu'Eliott repose contre sa poitrine et respire par bouffées tièdes sur sa clavicule. Ses cheveux désordonnées, mal coiffés (magnifiques, un de ses endroits favoris pour y nicher ses doigts) lui chatouillent le menton et le côté du cou. Le corps d'Eliott est tiède, presque flasque tant il se fond sur celui de Lucas, un poids ferme, rassurant, auquel il s'accroche, dont il récupère la chaleur. A travers les volets à demi-fermés, les phares de voitures qui circulent occasionnellement projettent des taches mouvantes sur les mur et leurs corps quasi-immobile.

Eliott bouge un peu, se hisse paresseusement de quelques centimètres le long du corps de Lucas jusqu'à que ses lèvres se déposent sur la peau frémissante au-dessus de sa carotide. Avec un soupir de contentement, il encercle son torse et tire Lucas un plus proche de lui – si c'est encore possible. 

C'est mon mec, songe Lucas en boucle, jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Même maintenant, l'idée, les mots, savoir qu'Eliott l'aime lui l'emplit d'une euphorie dubitative. C'en est presque trop ; dans sa tête défilent des images. Eliott couvert de peinture. Eliott ricanant à une de ses blagues douteuses. Eliott qui le contemple langoureusement. Eliott la bouche entrouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière dans un râle de plaisir. Eliott qui pleure, en silence, dans l'obscurité de sa nuit, et le cœur de Lucas qui se brise à chacun de ses sanglots. Eliott qui sommeille, qui mange, qui court, qui révise, qui dessine, qui glisse sa main dans la sienne sans même y penser, qui vit du mieux qu'il peut, Eliott.

Il s'est perdu dans ses pensées et Eliott le ramène doucement sur terre. Il se tient sur ses coudes, légèrement au-dessus du visage de Lucas. 

« Ça va ? »

Sa voix borde le murmure. Ils ont tous deux si peur de briser leur instant de calme. Lucas acquiesce.

« Ouais, ça va. Ça va. »

Le sourire – même mince – qui étire les lèvres d'Eliott fait faire une pirouette lente à son estomac. Le coin de ses yeux si plisse légèrement, il aperçoit dans la pénombre ses dents blanches, ses yeux pétillent un peu : Eliott sourit, et c'est une des plus belles choses que Lucas ait jamais vues. Il chérira toujours les instants comme celui-ci, où il n'y a qu'eux deux et l'oxygène qu'ils partagent, où ils baignent dans une paresse amoureuse, lente, langoureuse et savamment improvisée. 

Eliott l'embrasse, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis laisse des baisers humides à la base de sa mâchoire, derrière son oreille. Lucas rit doucement, enivré par la puissance tranquille de ses marques d'affection. Il ne sait pas si le murmure qu'il entend est celui de ses gestes ou si Eliott ponctue réellement ses baisers de pas peur et de je t'aime et de plus tout seul et de Lucas. Peu à peu, son corps recouvre celui de Lucas, qui passe ses mains sous son t-shirt froissé – il a cruellement besoin de glisser ses mains sur sa peau, tiède, dorée ; de sentir sa cage thoracique se soulever et se baisser, ses muscles de contracter sous ses doigts. Les choses se font plus pressantes – de pas beaucoup, juste un peu – quand Lucas remonte ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches d'Eliott et le tient là, contre lui, et que la tiédeur se transforme en chaleur qui se répand par vagues entre eux deux.

Ça va, songe Lucas. Et ça ira. Tant qu'il y aura des jours où baigner dans la lueur dorée de leur tendresse, ça ira.


End file.
